


Lost at the end of the world

by maknaemilk



Series: Lost at the end of the world series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Breeding Kink, Cannibalism, Dark Fantasy, Disease, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mistreatment, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Apocalypse, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sirens, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Survival Horror, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Taboo, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Toxic Relationship, Triggers, Undead, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Zombies, food fetischizing, implied - Freeform, its not really a zombie apocalypse tho, lowkey chubby fetischizing, main ships are the first four, no one is being eaten lol, not more than wounds and a couple dead bodies, power bottom changbin, prob more smut tags lol, probably more ships, pushy behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: ❝so...is this the end?❞❝not if we stop it first❞seungmin get's really sick during a school camp with his classmates minho, felix and chris. it's storming unnaturally hard as chris and minho go out to get help, but they find out the world is not the same as it was before.♤minho wants everything to just end♤♧felix wants to survive for the people he loves♧
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Lost at the end of the world series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. ◇introduction◇

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure that you read all the tags before starting this story, i highly recommend it as there could be triggering or disturbing subjects for you in this fan fiction!
> 
> all of this is fan fiction! remember that.
> 
> -if you don't like fantasy stuff or apocalypse stuff i wouldn't read it 👀bc this book does include werewolves, sirens and some other weird creatures so...
> 
> -ATTENTION! before i get any comments about me being racist, being appropriate about cultures, shaming on cultures or making fun of them etc. i just wanted to say, yes jisung is from a different culture. he does not live in society and some of the traits of his culture may resemble other cultures. HOWEVER, this is made up! his culture does not exist (think about it like the movie Avatar.) im not trying to resemble it with any culture neither am i trying to make fun of any culture! its just made up and this is fiction, and you can have your opinion but i just want to say that it is not my intention AT ALL to make fun of cultures🥺 jisung just lives in a fantasy culture like avatar, and i just thought it'd be cool and fun :3

one more extra introduction just to make sure that you're really SURE that you want to proceed reading this :)

!warnings!

this fic contains:

-friends with benefits/toxic relationships

-food fetischizing/chubby fetischizing

-taboo subjects (mentioned cannibalism, fetishes, bestiality)

-contains blood & gore. but stuff doesn't go further than a couple wounds/broken bones. its not like people are being eaten or getting injections or that nasty stuff (or people being tortured).

-angst

-smut (lot's of it)

-triggering topics: signs of non-con sex/rape(but only once...and not really? i'll say it's dubious and it is kinda non consensual so), abuse, violence, mistreatment, cheating, etc.

-manipulation/pushy behavior

-murder

-swearing

-prostitution and drug use

-flashbacks will be in this font thing

!!if you don't like...!!

-top jeongin/bottom hyunjin

-(power) bottom changbin

-bottom minho/top jisung

-switch felix

♡the ships in this fic♡:

-changlix (main ship)

-minsung (main ship)

-hyunin (main ship)

-chanlix (main ship)

-chanlixbin

-hyunseungin

-minlix

-minseung

-minchan

-maybe more idk

-genre: angst, thriller, drama, alternative universe, fantasy, horror, apocalypse, smut & romance

-if you don't like fantasy stuff or apocalypse stuff i wouldn't read it 👀bc this book does include werewolves, sirens and some other weird creatures so...

-ATTENTION! before i get any comments about me being racist, being appropriate about cultures, shaming on cultures or making fun of them etc. i just wanted to say, yes jisung is from a different culture. he does not live in society and some of the traits of his culture may resemble other cultures. HOWEVER, this is made up! his culture does not exist (think about it like the movie Avatar.) im not trying to resemble it with any culture neither am i trying to make fun of any culture! its just made up and this is fiction, and you can have your opinion but i just want to say that it is not my intention AT ALL to make fun of cultures🥺 jisung just lives in a fantasy culture like avatar, and i just thought it'd be cool and fun :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for dead bodies!

in this shirt

ღi am lostღ

☠☢☣

another loud cough left seungmin's mouth which made felix panic. he grabbed the half empty bottle of water and placed it against seungmin's mouth, giving him some to calm his coughs.

the wind was howling around their tent. minho and chris were shivering, as the tent did not stop that much of the unnatural amount of heavy rain that was pouring from the dark sky. the fact that loud thunder sounds were heard from not that far definitely added up to their feeling of fear and uneasiness. 

i was freezing cold for a normal spring night in april. it was really, really cold. when felix looked on his phone it was zero degrees. all of them were wearing shorts and short sleeved tees because it was 20 degrees just an hour ago, with the sun shining brightly. above that, they couldn't handle any more of them getting a fever as seungmin had used up all the pain killers they had already, and his fever was still rising.

felix placed the back of his hand against seungmin's forehead, pushing his sweaty hair to the side. the boy was panting heavily. it probably felt as if his brain was being crushed by his skull, as he had a heavy headache. felix looked up at minho and chris and shook his head. the boy's body warmth only kept increasing, but the boy was still shaking underneath the four layered bed sheets as if he was breathing in ice.

felix wanted to do anything to make seungmin feel better and he knew that minho and chris felt the same, as they looked at seungmin with pitiful looks. they were also scared that if seungmin's fever wasn't going to subside soon, he could even die. his overheating body could become his death. 

they had to do something. but what could they do? they were on a school camp trip in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the mountains. minho had already called out for help, but chris had called him back. it was too dangerous. the heavy rain made the ground slippery and they could fall from the mountain. besides, it was storming, he could get hit by a lightening bolt.

however, seungmin looked so pale, felix thought that he could for real die, and they had to do something. so chris and minho decided that they were going to look for help while felix was going to look after seungmin.

the rain had calmed down a bit, to a regular, hard downfall as both boys slipped their feet into flip flops. their usual shoes that were made for walking in the mountains, were taken with the rain outside. 

chris held onto minho's hand so that it would be ''safer'', but minho could tell that the boy was scared. his hand was shaking in his own. who was minho to say anything? he himself was terrified as hell. having fear of heights and walking on a mountain with this those weather conditions did not sound like the best idea, but they had no other choice.

felix had given his only button up shirt to minho, as chris could handle the cold way better than minho could. chris and minho were yelling the names of their classmates and teachers but did not get a reply. it looked hopeless. pieces of the mountain had crumbled and fallen into the cliff and the tents of their classmates were gone or ripped apart. 

chris felt nauseous as he found the dead body of one of his friends laying underneath piles of rocks. other pieces of human corpses were scattered around the camping area. flesh was torn apart and bones were ripped from their bodies. 

chris felt his stomach turn and before he knew it he was throwing up. minho rubbed his hand over chris's back, not knowing how to comfort the other more as his own brain couldn't process what he was seeing.

minho felt a lump in his throat and tears well up in his eyes. there was no way that just one thunderstorm (an unnaturally strong one but-) could have done this. minho's legs wobbled and his head felt light as he stumbled towards one of the gigantic rocks that had fallen onto the camping area. blood was splattered against it, painting it a vivid red. minho still saw the pale and slender hand of a girl next to the rock, attached to an arm that was halfway ripped off by the rock. minho immediately recognized the bracelet around the girl's arm. it belonged to a girl from his class from who he knew she had a crush on him. minho wished he would've asked her out. she was such a sweet and kind girl. 

minho fell onto his knees as his legs felt weak. he took the bracelet from the pale wrist and clutched it in his hand. tears started to stream down his face like waterfalls and his breath quickened. he screamed loudly, hearing his voice reverberate through the empty mountains. the pain in his heart was overpowering the loud noises of constantly falling rain and distant thunder. 

minho screamed again and again, and again. the tears kept falling down his face as he stomped his fist against the rock out of frustration. his knuckles turning a dark red as they scraped and bumped against the hard material of the rock. until he felt hands slip underneath his arms and he was dragged away. away from this hell that had to become his new reality.


	3. Chapter 3

stressed out

ღwish we could turn back time, to the good old daysღ

☠☢☣

felix's eyes were burning. he wasn't able to close his eyes, not after what he had seen yesterday. the world he once knew was falling apart in front of his eyes, and this was probably only the beginning. if he and chris wouldn't have dragged minho, he would've ended up at the bottom of the cliff, the endless dark abyss. 

at this point, felix didn't know if he should be happy that he was still alive or that it would've been better if he would've died. of course felix should feel grateful, he was still alive and so were most of his friends. however, he couldn't bring himself to feel that right now. he was frightened, terrified and in deep sorrow. 

at least the storm had stopped and seungmin's fever was lowering, but the boy was still sick. and he was still in a really dangerous condition, especially with the world being in such an unsure state. 

felix sighed and rubbed his eyes. he may have slept like crap but he was glad that seungmin and minho were asleep, at least. chris usually already had a hard time to fall asleep and felix knew that his insomnia had reached it's peak right now. chris smiled weakly at felix as their eyes met. no matter what situation they were in and no matter where they were, chris's heartwarming smile and the familiar dip of his dimples never failed to make felix feel at home. his body immediately warming up, cheeks burning and his heart pumping loudly. 

''you look really tired.'' chris said, worry filling his voice. the warm feeling of home dissapeared as felix was reminded of the fact that he probably didn't have a home anymore, or a family, and that the unfamiliar landscape he was in, was his new home, and that these three boys were his new family. 

felix sighed as he tried to find comfort in the sounds of calming bird songs outside. but the anxiety was still filling his lungs and his bloodstreams. ''i'm so tired.'' felix said. chris gave him an understanding look. ''me too.'' 

//

as all of them were awake, they sat in a circle to discuss some things. well, except for seungmin, who was still laying in his sleeping bag, wrapped up in basically all their blankets, but still shivering. 

''okay, i understand that all of us are feeling scared, sad, confused and alone right now. an i know that all of you are tired, but we need to communicate together in situations like this.'' chris started, naturally taking the lead of the group as the eldest. 

felix turned to look at minho, whose eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. he must have had a tough night. this was the first time that felix had seen minho so extremely upset, which was totally understandable. even if he and chris were keeping their composure, they felt exactly the same. 

felix nodded, agreeing with chris, seungmin gave a weak nod, while minho stared into nothingness. both felix and chris didn't mention it as they knew that the boy still had to process what had happened. 

''the number one priority right now is survival.'' chris continued. ''our phones are not working. some of them got wet by the rain or they have no signal. they also start to glitch. we can't reach our homes. what i think is the best idea right now is that we all split up.'' minho's eyes widened. ''s-split up?'' chris nodded. ''yes. seungmin still has a high fever and with the danger outside there is no way we can find an hospital with the four of us, including carrying seungmin through the mountains.'' 

minho was slowly fiddling with his fingers while felix combed his fingers softly through seungmin's hair. chris looked around the tent for reactions, but as they all seemed to agree with him, he continued. ''i think on e of us should stay with seungmin to watch over him. meanwhile, that person can find food close-by and water. he can also built a campfire. another person should check the surrounding, see if there are any survivors, check if there is a place where we can get food of help for seungmin. the last person should look around the mountains to see if there live any human being here. the chance is pretty big that there are people living in the mountains. maybe they are willing to help us. lastly, i don't know what happened to the rest of our class, but judging from the looks of it this didn't happen bu a simple heavy storm. we seem to live in some sort of apocalypse, and we are the survivors.''

//

through a round of rock, paper and scissors, it was decided that minho was going to look for other people in the mountains. chris was going to explore the surroundings for help and felix was going to stay at the tent. they had to explain their plan to minho three times as he kept complaining that he was afraid of heights, but also didn't want to check the surrounding or stay at the tent with seungmin because he didn't know the boy well enough to know what he had to do when something went wrong. so, they still went with this order. 

it was still early so they decided that it was the best idea to go now so they would be back before dawn. luckily, the walkie talkies they got from school hadn't gotten wet so they could bring those with them. the weather had gotten warmer so they wouldn't freeze to death.


	4. Chapter 4

weak

ღthey call me after dark, i don't want no partღ

☠☢☣

minho flinched and blinked as fresh spring sun rays hit his face. he took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. he immediately saw the dead bodies in front of him and he bit on his lip, trying his best to not get nauseous and throw up. he looked away, waiting for chris to show up. both boys had a small backpack on their backs filled with water and some food. felix waved them goodbye as they split their ways. minho going north and chris going south. 

//

minho rubbed his arms in attempt to stop his body from shivering, but he knew that he wasn't trembling from the cold, as a cool spring breeze was the only thing moving the leaves around him. the temperature had risen to 24 degrees, suddenly. he was trembling our of fear. 

minho hated feeling weak, he wanted to be strong, wanted to be able to protect his friends and family, but instead he was the weakest from the group. and he hated it. he had always been the cockiest from the whole class, but he realized that he wasn't all that proud of himself. that he wasn't brave or fearless. he was a scared cat on a busy road, frozen in place. waiting for death to just take him. felix, chris and even seungmin kept fighting, surviving. 

minho didn't even know what he was doing in the mountains. in this forest. wasn't he supposed to stay in the mountains? whatever, minho didn't know where he was going anymore. lost in thought he wandered off. towards nowhere. his feet were burning, his muscles expanding as his legs kept walking on their own. underneath the roof of trees from a forest he did not know. on solid earth he did not know. mud that felt so though, yet so unsafe as he kept walking in thought on a world that was slowly falling apart. and he was a survivor. why him? who picked up the cat from the road, taking the hit of the cars instead? why was he still alive? minho felt the tears prick in the corner of his eyes once again as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

''stay strong, stay strong minho. for felix, for chris and seungmin. for your new family, minho.'' minho mumbled to himself. his nails dug into the palm of his hands as he clenched his fists. ''fuck''. minho screeched as his legs gave in and he fell onto the earth ground. ''why me...why?'' minho sniffled as tears streamed down his face. 

//

chris cursed to himself as he kept slipping on the rocks that crumbled down the mountain. he grabbed one of the rocks that stil looked solid as he reached for his backpack and took out the walkie talkie to talk with felix. ''this is chris, over.'' chris said in between pants, holding the device at his mouth. ''yes, this is felix. over.'' felix reacted almost directly after. chris immediately felt better after hearing the familiar deep voice of his friend. well friend...

chris remembers the times where he held felix underneath the sheets as he kissed down his collarbones. feeling the boy's hips buck up against his own desperately as he let out the sweetest sounds. it wasn't an act of a bond between lovers. chris and felix were friends, and chris was afraid of love.

chris feels tears prick in his eyes as he misses the warm feeling of laying close against felix. without a worry in the world except for his own stupid feelings. he quickly pushed the memories away as he had to focus. ''y-yes, uh, i think i'm gonna walk through the forest because the mountain is too steep and unsafe. over.'' chris said, his hand almost slipping from the rock. ''okay...please be careful, stay safe. don't get lost. over.'' felix answered with a concerned voice. chris felt bad for making felix worried, but then again, communication is key. ''alright...over.'' chris put the device into his backpack and started to staggered towards the forest on the right side of the mountain. 

//

minho was exhausted. he didn't want to walk anymore. every muscle in his body hurt. his eyes were still watery. his pants became louder, his chest heavier and the sting in his waist more intense. there was no ending to the sea of trees in front of him. how long had he been walking? one hour? two? three? maybe six? minho only knew that he hadn't found anything and that he probably wasn't going to find something. 

it was at that moment that minho heard his walkie talkie crack. minho quickly reached for his backpack, making a big turn and falling onto the muddy ground. he grabbed the walkie talkie from his bag and held it on his ear. ''who is this? over.'' minho panted. ''it's felix, how are you doing? over.'' minho took some seconds to catch his breath as he placed the device against his mouth. ''bad. i haven't found any signs of life yet and i have no idea for how long i've been walking. over.'' minho answered. waiting in the painful silence that followed. 

he didn't want to make felix worried as he also had no idea where he actually was. ''hm, that's okay. maybe someone else can look tomorrow. most important right now is that you come back to the tent. it's already four pm. you've been walking for a really long time, do you still know how to find your way back? over'' felix responded after some silence. 

minho looked around him, he was still in the same forest, but now that he fell down he has no idea which way he was going. every tree looked the same. minho gulped. ''y-yeah sure thing. i'll be back soon. over.'' another silence followed. ''are you sure that you aren't lost minho? over.'' felix asked. minho's heart ached. felix shouldn't feel worried, not now! ''yes, it's not that hard! i'll be back before you know it! over.'' minho tried to sound as convincing as possible. ''alright, see you soon min. over.'' felix answered, still doubt in his voice. ''y-yeah, see you soon. over.'' minho responded. his hand feel limb next to his body as fear filled his body. what was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

bellyache

ღwhere's my mindღ

☠☢☣

felix quickly got out of the tent as he saw that chris had returned. he ran towards the boy, wrapping his arms around him, making chris startled. ''thank god you're back.'' felix said, relieved. chris let out a tired chuckle as felix let go of him, a bit embarrassed. ''of course.'' he said with a smile. ''you must be exhausted.'' felix said as he opened the tent for chris and helped seungmin to sit up. ''i am. is minho not back yet?'' chris asked as he put his backpack onto the floor. felix shook his head slowly. ''no...i hope that he will be back soon. it's been four hours since i last spoke to him and he's not reacting to his walkie talkie. i am worried that he got lost.'' felix explained. 

the boy walked out of the tent, filling three bowls with soup they still had, now hanging above the campfire. he came back to hand one bowl to chris and seungmin. ''let's wait a bit longer for minho. maybe his device broke and he just went pretty far. he has strong thighs, he must have walked a lot.'' chris reassured felix, eating a spoon full of soup. ''or maybe he found people and is now eating with them.'' seungmin commented. felix shook his head. ''no, when i last talked to him he said that he was going to return. besides, he hadn't found anything. i'm just worried. anyways, chris, did you find anything?'' 

//

minho coughed and choked as he opened his eyes. ice cold water dripping down his face. he hissed in pain as he noticed a deep small wound in his right thigh. ''who are you?''an unfamiliar voice asked. ''w-what?'' minho's sight was finally back to normal as he stared at the group of people standing in front of him. minho tried to stand up, but soon found out that he was tied to a tree with thorn like plants that were digging painfully in his wrists. he cursed and soon also realized that his shirt was gone and that he was bare chested. it was pretty cold. ''where is my shirt and why am i tied up?'' minho asked angrily. sharing a deadly glare with what seemed to be the leader of the group.

the people had different colors of paint on their bodies of symbols minho did not know. the leader wore a big feather crown on his head. the other people wore necklaces and bracelets made from stuff from the mountain area, including painted shells, feathers, sticks and bones from animals. they had self made weapons, even bows and arrows. minho was impressed by that. the people also wore no shirts, their bottom clothing was made from animal skin, but decorated with shiny and colorful stones.

''who are you?'' their leader repeated, ignoring minho's questions. ''a survivor just like all of you. now, can you please let me go sir, so we can like, help each other out and come to an agreement?'' minho spat out, trying his best to hold in his anger as he was watched by many eyes like he was some exhibition. ''no, i am glad that you're here, minho. but not because of that.'' their leader spoke. minho's eyes widened. ''how do you know my name?'' the leader held minho's walkie talkie in his hand, showing him the device. ''we were listening to your friend through this thing. don't worry, we didn't reply.'' minho felt his stomach turn. felix.

''give it back to me.'' minho demanded, starting to sound more pissed off, not giving a shit about that stupid agreement anymore, as these people didn't seem to have any interest in that. ''no, you don't need this anymore. the world is dying, we all want to survive. i need enough food for my people and that's not possible with the amount of animals dying. however, you're not hat fleshy, but maybe we can survive a couple days longer on your thighs. especially if we feed you well.'' the leader said with a smirk on his face that made minho sick. great, now that the world was dying, people decided to become cannibalistic. 

''and all that thanks to my son who found you, weak and exhausted in the forest. all alone.'' the leader continued. giving someone a little push forward so he clumsily stepped out of the group as he mentioned 'son'. minho looked up and stared into a dark pair of eyes. minho looked at the boy's face, who was his age, maybe a bit younger. he had big dark doe eyes that were nervously avoiding his gaze. his cheeks were full and reminded minho of a squirrel. his skin was pretty tanned, probably because he lives outside. he had a pretty small upper lip but a cute fuller bottom lip which he was biting on nervously with the same hamster like teeth that fit with his face. 

minho's eyes moved from the boy's face to his body. he looked scrawny at first because of his small frame and his short height, but he wasn't. he had muscled arms with buff biceps. he had a toned rippled stomach and chest. he did have a small waist and thin feminine hips. minho guessed the boy had a pretty plump ass, and beneath that were his slim thin legs that were prettily decorated. he wore earrings and other jewelry, he also wore the body paint. some feathers were braided in his dark hair. minho noticed a wooden bow in the boy's left hand. the thing minho found the most adorable about the boy was his floofy and messily dark brown hair that was covering bits of his eyes as it was growing longer, swaying with the wind. minho was mentally cooing at the boy as he was nervously standing in front of him, but quickly reminded himself that this boy was the guy who turned him into a meal. 

minho's brows furrowed as he glared at the boy, who quickly looked away from him, almost...ashamed. why? this is what he wanted right? it made minho even more mad. ''his name is jisung, i hope you two will get along in the month we are going to prepare you.'' the leader continued. the smirk never leaving his face. ''a-a month?'' minho asked out of fear. the man chuckled. ''of course, apart from your thighs, you don't have that much flesh on you.'' that was kind of insulting...?- ''we need to feed you well so you become chubby and fleshy. my men prefer chubby meat anyway.'' minho raised his eyebrow. ''c-chubby? hey, wait a second. why would you waste all your food on me, only to eat me afterwards? you could also just eat your own food and leave me alone. and that last thing you said sounded kind of weird.'' the mad started to look kind of annoyed, which amused minho. the leader rolled his eyes. ''because we can last way longer on human flesh than on other food. in ancient times, or people used to only feed themselves on humans. however, as there are not that many people living in the mountains anymore, we started to eat other things as well. still, our bodies last longer on human flesh.'' 

minho didn't know why he found that kind of interesting. but at the same time, he wanted to cry as he ended up with a group of cannibals instead of some nice people who wanted to help him out.and all because of that jisung guy. minho wanted to escape, but there were lots of strong men with weapons hungrily standing in front of him. 

''lastly, do you see any women here?'' minho looked up at the leader who had distracted him from his thoughts. he looked at the people and indeed noticed that there were no ladies to be seen. only strong well build men who didn't keep their eyes off minho for even one fucking second. which started to irritated minho more and more. ''no.'' minho answered bitterly, returning his gaze onto the leader. ''exactly, my people exist of strong warriors, as every women died when they gave birth to sons last winter.'' damn, that's sad. minho thought. ''they have worked hard to keep our people alive. they are strong warriors who deserve to be rewarded.'' okay, minho understood that, but what did that have to do with the fact that he became food? he was just a survival meal after all. ''my men prefer young women but i'm sure that they will find their way with a beautiful young man like you. especially after you've gained some weight, so my men have something warm to hold at night during these hard times. i can't just reward them with a simple meal you know. i need to give them something to play with.''


	6. Chapter 6

show and tell

ღi'm on display for all you fuckers to seeღ

☢☠️☣

felix and chris were worried. dead worried. seungmin was really worried as well, but the aussies basically forced him to sleep as he was still sick and needed to 'rest'. ''i'm going to look for him.'' chris stated as he stood up. felix and chris had been sitting by the campfire waiting for their other friend to come back, but he had in fact, not returned yet. felix quickly grabbed chris's arm. ''wait, no. we better wait till tomorrow. i don't want you to get lost as well.'' felix said with pleading eyes. ''i won't be able to live with myself i something has happened to him lix. i need to look for him. i have to. i'll be alright. you know that i always come back, right, lixie?'' chris said with a weak smile as he slowly slipped his hand from felix's grip. he grabbed his walkie talkie and a lighter and started his way north. 

//

minho's eyes stared at the pieces of meat in front of him. of course he was hungry, it was midnight and he hadn't eaten yet, but he didn't want to eat. not with the man crouching in front of the wooden bars of the cage he sat in. like an animal. minho felt as if human piece after piece was pealed off him as the man stared hungrily at him. the most terrifying thing was that minho did not know if the man was legit just hungry or if he was horny. it made minho feel so sick. he wasn't treated like a human, he felt humiliated and once again, weak. minho had to come up with a plan, time was ticking by and he was not going to wait for the signal that he was available for rape. 

jisung was going to be the first to 'take him' as he was the one who had found him. once jisung was done with him, the other men could have their way with him. the thought made minho dizzy and he wanted to throw up, already forgetting that he was hungry. come up with a plan minho, come on! minho thought, trying to forget the man in front of him, who kept pointing at his food to sign him that he had to eat. 

minho was deep in thought until he saw a familiar silhouette pass by his cage. his head snapped up and he stared into the eyes of jisung. jisung, just as before, quickly turned his head to avoid minho's gaze. ''that fucking bastard.'' minho mumbled angrily. 

''this coward, he probably doesn't even have the fucking courage to lay a finger on me if he doesn't dare to look me in the eyes. leader's son my ass.'' minho hissed out, suddenly realizing that he had said that out loud. the man in front of him looked at him with wide shocked eyes. jisung had stopped walking midway. his brows furrowed together and he spoke to the man in a language minho did not understand. the man quickly stood up, leaving the food with minho. he bowed quickly towards jisung before walking off. 

jisung crouched in front of minho and tilted his head to the side. his eyes were fixated on minho's body, he could feel it burn on his skin. ''minho, come a bit closer to me so i can tell you something.'' jisung suddenly said, breaking the tensed silence. minho looked up at the brunette with curious eyes. their eyes were finally locking for longer than a second as they stared at each other. minho leaned closer towards jisung's face. 

his eyes widened as jisung's arm slipped past the wooden bars of the cage in only a split second, until his fingers were entangled in minho's freshly dyed blue hair. he grabbed a couple strands of the soft hair and tugged minho's head back roughly. minho gasped loudly by the sudden movement of his neck bending and his hair being pulled. his chest heaved up and down in fear. jisung leaned forward and minho could feel the boy's warm breath brush against the skin of his neck. the hairs on his body immediately standing up. 

''you shouldn't underestimate me, pig.'' did he just call him pig? they are the ones who want to make him fat. ''i could tie you up any time and have my way with you, but i feel like my piggy isn't riled up enough yet.'' jisung whispered in a raspy voice, making minho's body shiver. 

that's when minho came up with a plan. it was stupid, but maybe it'll work. minho tried to look jisung in the eyes even though his neck was basically snapped back. he smirked at the boy. ''you know, if you'd leave this place and would take me with you, you could have me all for yourself. doesn't that sound great? like, you wouldn't have to share me with any of these men.'' jisung stared at minho with surprised eyes. ''and why would i want that?''


	7. Chapter 7

comfort crowd

ღi just needed company nowღ

☢☠️☣

chris was tired. it was late and he already slept bad yesterday. he just wanted to sleep. but then again, he knew that he wasn't going to close an eye if he didn't find minho first. chris stumbled over some rocks as he felt his eyes becoming teary. how could he have been so stupid? he sent minho away, terrified and traumatized. he is the eldest and wasn't even able to protect minho. 

chris sniffled and wiped his tears, trying to clearly see where he was walking, but to no avail. before he knew it, he stumbled over something and fell. chris winced in pain as he scraped his shin against the bark of a tree, laying in the forest. chris sat on the tree trunk to check his shin. of course he had an abrasion, just great. chris bit on his bottom lip as blood trickled down his leg from his wound. how hard did he bump his shin to get an abrasion to bleed like this? 

chris sighed in frustration. he didn't bring anything with him except for a lighter and his walkie talkie. he looked around to see what he had stumbled over when he noticed a backpack. his eyes lit up as he recognized it. ''minho's backpack!'' chris yelped as he got up from the tree trunk and grabbed the backpack. he opened it and quickly got some bandages out. he wrapped the bandage clumsily around his shin as he had no idea how to do this, but at least this would stop the bleeding for a bit. 

chris investigated the bag and noticed that some things were missing. as if someone had stolen them. now that chris thought about it, why would minho leave his backpack behind in the middle of nowhere and take stuff out? that made no sense. chris looked at this area of the forest for any signs of minho, yelling his name, but getting no response. 

chris leaned his back against a tree as he stared at the tree trunk he was sitting on earlier. minho's backpack helplessly laying next to it. chris tilted his head to the side as he stared at some weird looking twigs that were sticking out from the tree. those were not normal twigs. chris pushed himself off the tree to take a closer look at the weird twigs. when he got closer he indeed noticed that they were not twigs, but arrows. small arrows that stuck out of the tree. chris's eyes widened. minho was in danger. 

//

it was already in the middle of the night and minho was still too stubborn to eat anything. men after men tried forcing food inside him, but minho kept spitting it out, even if his mouth was covered. even if he was incredibly hungry, even if he had to starve himself, he was not.going.to.eat. not as long as jisung wasn't the one to give it to him. he had to be the one to give it to him. he had to continue his plan. 

the glint of interest in jisung's eyes as minho offered him his idea was real. he had to seduce him some way, had to make him jealous so that jisung would get attached to him and wouldn't want him to get eaten...or raped. jisung was his way in, so minho knew that he was also his way out. however, jisung wasn't stupid. he was way smarter than the other stupid people of this village. 

minho sat in silence as he thought about his friends. he missed them. he was worried about them. was scared that they were worried for him, or worse, that they were going to look for him. minho wanted to cry, wanted to weep in a corner like a baby who lost his mother. but he had to stay strong, had to make his plan work so no one would have to look for him. 

minho shifted his legs. immediately hissing in pain as his right thigh stung like crazy. the blood of his wound started to leak through the bondage. minho sighed, tired. but his plan was only starting now as the people of the village went to their beds and jisung sat down on the tree trunk in front of minho's cage to keep an eye on him over the night. jisung's eyes were fixated on minho and minho gave him a quirky smile. 

''i'm hungry.'' minho said, breaking the silence. jisung raised his eyebrow. ''you could've eaten something minutes ago.'' minho shrugged his shoulders. ''wasn't hungry yet.'' jisung frowned. ''it was like 12 am.'' minho shrugged his shoulders again. ''give me food. y'all like me chubby right? '' jisung blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. which made minho embarrassed as wel. ''w-well, i don't really have a preference but uh...for later...yeah.'' he brought out awkwardly. minho was really confused. was this the same boy who pulled his hair and and whispered against his neck seductively just an hour ago? 

''where did you learn korean so well? i mean, all of you look korean but your native language is obviously not korean.'' minho asked with a chuckle, trying to break the awkward silence. ''the children learn both hangul and the native language of this village. why are you so interested?'' jisung asked. ''dunno, just bored. waiting to get raped or eaten, it can fuck up your mind you know.'' minho almost spat out. reminding himself that jisung was a dick for bringing him here and for shooting an arrow in his thigh like he was some animal. 

jisung's head hung low as he circled his fingers on his forehead. ''we're just trying to survive.'' jisung almost mumbled. ''how do you survive of rape?'' minho hissed underneath his breath and he could see how jisung held his head low in shame as his eyebrows were knit together. 

''i brought you here so my dad and the other people would finally see me as one of them and not as some pussy.'' jisung said with a really croaky voice. minho sighed. ''well, it's probably not working. those guys have to wait for you to give the signal and you haven't done anything yet.'' jisung went silent for a couple seconds before he sat up to look at minho.

''why does it sound like you want to get raped by me? do you know what situation you're in? you're about to die. because...because of me.'' jisung said, holding back tears. trying to hold his composure in front of minho. 

minho rolled his eyes. jeez, this boy was really desperate to prove himself to the group, but he was way too soft for that. minho almost felt pity for him, almost. 

''it would be less boring if you'd fuck me, yes.'' minho said. throwing some twigs out of his cage. jisung sniffled and wiped some stray tears from his cheeks. ''don't joke about that.'' 

a couple seconds of silence followed. 

''you know, it would help if you'd give me some food and if you'd treat my wound though.'' minho said, breaking the silence. jisung nodded and got up, leaving minho alone. 

minho smiled. the fact that jisung felt guilty towards him made it easier for him to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

toxic

ღthere's no escape, i can't waitღ

☢☠️☣

it didn't take long before chris had found a path of blood drips on the muddy ground covered with leaves. he had been following it for a while now and it was really starting to become late. the only lights he had were from his flashlight and the full moon that hung threatening in the dark sky.

chris's heart jumped as he heard something rustling through the leaves. he immediately shined his flashlight on the bushes where he thought he had heard the sound coming from, but saw nothing. the hairs in his neck stood up straight in terror as he heard the same sound coming from the bush behind him.

chris started to panic as he heard the sound all around him. he didn't know where to shine his light on as he was frozen in place. in a dark forest he did not know. the footsteps crawling underneath his skin. he felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard a low growl followed by a low breath. his head starting to feel light and his chest heavy.

another threatening growl and chris was unmovable.

terrified.

the pray.

his light was clutched in his sweaty hand, shining at one of the bushes. he dropped it in fear as he looked at a pair of yellow eyes that stared right back at him.

//

felix was walking back and forth through the tent, biting his nails. where was minho? where was chris? felix was at least glad that seungmin was deeply asleep. his body was still really warm and he needed sleep. felix missed both his friends, of course he did. he felt distressed about minho because he had been away for so long and he absolutely did not want to lose another friend. especially not minho, who was the sweetest hyung felix had ever known. always looking after him and taking care of him silently, like it was just part of his life. especially during dance classes.

felix closed his eyes as he sat outside in front of the tent. head laying on his arms that laid atop of his knees. feeling cold.

what he missed the most were chris's arms wrapped around him. how the boy would always treat him like a lover after they had sex. it was dangerously sweet because felix knew that he and chris would never end up together. of course felix had feelings for his friend. chris was the first person felix befriended in high school as he was an aussie as well. his friend was charming and sweet and felix caught himself swooning for him quickly. chris, however, quickly made it clear that he did not want that kind of relationship with felix after they had sex for the first time at seungmin's birthday party. felix and chris were both drunk and felix, stupid enough, confessed his feelings towards the elder.

well, that didn't turn out great.

even so, chris and felix couldn't stop the temptation they had and the lingering feeling for each other's touch so they were labelled ''friends with benefits'', as chris called their relationship. felix didn't like it very much. yes, he thought that he had accepted the fact that chris didn't like him back that way, but it still hurt. he would cry every time chris went back to his own house after they had sex. felix was chris's best friend but at the same time he was his personal cum dumpster. of course felix agreed with the sex, but that's just sometimes how it felt.

if chris was horny, he would go to felix to relieve himself. it didn't matter if that was in the school's bathroom or in seungmin's bed at his party. and felix all agreed with it because he was still hoping that one day chris would change his mind and say ''i love you too.'' but it's been a year since they first started doing these kind of things and nothing has changed yet.

when chris would take care of felix after they had proper sex, that was one of those moments where felix would have hope for a bit more. a kiss on the lips or even the smallest ''i love you'' as a sign that there was still a chance. but there wasn't. those moments were so warm for felix, safe in the broad arms of his best friend and crush, but at the same time they made his heart ache.

//

chris doesn't remember much as he's lying on the cold stone, somewhere at the edge of the forest. having a big view. he coughs up more blood, tasting the iron on his tongue. his eyes fall shut as he's weakly grabbing his shoulder, remembering the feeling of teeth sinking in his flesh. he groans as he tries to sit up, but everything hurts too much and his wound is too deep. his hand is red as he removes it from the wound on his shoulder. his legs feel bruised and his head feels dizzy as he keeps losing more and more blood.

was this the end for him? was he really going to die like this? without being able to say goodbye to his friends, to his family, to felix. chris felt tears well up in his eyes as he laid there, on the cold stone. not really remembering how he ended up here. he only remembered the yellow eyes in front of him and some seconds later he was covered in deep claw scratches and a deep wound in his shoulder. he does remember the animal that bit him and the feeling of his teeth piercing through his skin.

why wasn't he dead yet? was the biggest question on his mind because, he expected the animal, which seemed to have been a wolf, to have attacked him for a reason. chris vaguely rememberes that he was surrounded by a group of wolves. but not just wolves. they were needles to say big. chris wasn't able to make out how big they were exactly, but they were definitely bigger than a regular wolf.

and chris was still alive. he wasn't eaten neither killed. only bitten. why?


	9. Chapter 9

become the beast

ღcan you feel the hungerღ

☢☠️☣

felix was sitting in front of the tent and he wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon until chris and minho would return. he had been reacting to every little sound, expecting it to be at least one of the two, but no.

felix was almost falling asleep, giving up on staying awake until he heard another sound. clearer this time. he still didn't pay it much mind, thinking it was another squirrel or something. however, this sound seemed to get louder, getting closer. 

felix sat up quickly, shining his flashlight around him, looking for any movement. his heart was beating with hope as he suddenly saw a silhouette in the darkness.

felix's eyes immediately lit up as it came from the direction chris was going before. was that chris? he did hear something like footsteps, loud and clear, nearing him. felix's heartbeat was beating in excitement as he waved at the silhouette. 

''chris?! minho?! i'm here!'' felix yelled as he jumped up and down in excitement, already feeling tears well up in his eyes. he had to remind himself that seungmin was still asleep.

he ran closer towards the silhouette, but stayed close to the tent. 

felix stopped in his tracks, eyebrows furrowed together as the silhouette grew bigger, felix's excitement immediately turned into fear as he yelled at the silhouette in horror. because, whatever that thing was, did not look good to felix at all. 

the way it was slowly stalking up on him. felix felt as if he was going to pass out from the distress he was feeling as he watched the silhouette grow bigger. his heart was beating in his throat and his limbs were shaking. sweat sliding down his forehead as he just wanted to disappear. 

he slowly moved backwards, stumbling over his own feet as he froze in place, the creature finally stepping into the light of the campfire. felix immediately noticed that it wasn't just a creature, it was a wolf. a big wolf. the grey blondish fur and it's big ears didn't go unnoticed. the wolf didn't do anything, just stared at felix.

felix made eye contact with the animal and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. feeling a heavy tidal wave roll over him. he would notice those sad blue ocean eyes anywhere and immediately knew who they belonged to. 

''c-chris...?''


End file.
